


Shove in the Right Direction

by Merfilly



Category: Dragonriders of Pern - Anne McCaffrey
Genre: Grief/Mourning, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-12 23:38:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2128773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Manora won't stand by after Larna takes F'lon's soul with her death</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shove in the Right Direction

Manora came into the weyr and went straight to the sleeping area. She tidied up the dishes, getting them stacked and then sent down on the lift, pleased when the noise finally made the man abed stir. She came over then and jerked the fur off of him, unrepentant for causing him to curse and sit up. Even when he clutched at his head, she merely looked at him evenly.

"I know you grieve, F'lon, but this Weyr and Larna's son has need of you!" she scolded him, though the words were more gentle than her rough treatment. 

"I have lost my heart, Manora!"

"And so all Pern should rot to the leadership of those who even now whisper and try to take charge in your dereliction of duty?" she demanded of him. "I thought you made of sterner stuff than this!"

He scowled at her, reaching for the wineskin, but she was quicker. She snatched it away and met his glare with an even stare. 

"You are insufferable!" he shouted at her.

"No, F'lon, I am right. Now, up and bathe! You reek. Then see to your dragon, who mourns as well! Once that is done, I would call a meeting and find tasks for your wings, swiftly! Do not undo all of your good work by wallowing in your pain!"

He muttered imprecations, but he rose unsteadily, moving toward the bathing chamber. Manora saw him into the pool, then left, certain he would do as needed now.

She would bring him his son later, and hope the bonding there gave him new reason to live.


End file.
